First Love
by kuro.ace
Summary: Sting was Lucy's first love and the one breaking her fragile heart. Whereas she was always there for him, but when she needed him the most, he was with Minerva and spilled the cruelest secret that making her heart shattered. She promised not to fall in love anymore. She could live without man sheltering her. She closed her heart, "And I won't open my heart for you, Natsu."
1. Prologue

**~ PROLOGUE ~**

One day, there was a little girl in her junior high school uniform. She was in her second year. She tied her blonde hair into twin pigtail braids with no bangs. She had flat chest and chubby cheeks. Her body was almost round. And she wore thick eyeglasses. She was the smartest girl in that school history. She always got perfect score in every exam, unn, no, there was one exam she got 67. That was when she was sick because she help her crush studying till she did not sleep for three days in row. Yeah, she was overslept in the middle her exam. She made problems and questions for helping her crush. No. Sting Eucliffe was not her crush. He was her first love.

Sting Eucliffe. A handsome teenage boy, who having tall body and his body was carved well by God. He came from commoner class. But he mastered all kinds of sport, from the cheapest sport that did not need anything to be bought to the jet-setter's sports, like golf. He was genius in sport. He was in student council of Shirotsume High, as a vice of President Lucy.

Yes. Lucy was a president council. That council progressed becoming the best council in Shirotsume High's history. Many programs had been operated and gave full success, not only in academics, like Physics Olympiad till extra-curricular like tae kwon do. Shirotsume always got big three in national.

And because Lucy spent almost her time with her vice, she fell for him. She did not know since when, but she was mad in love with him. And she wanted and could do anything for him. When he was sick, she was there for taking care him. When he was hungry in the break, she always brought bento for him. When he did not understand his homework, she did it for him. And the worst, she did not mind when he lent money from the daughter of the international trade company's owner, Jude Heartphilia.

In brief, Lucy was Sting's private lackey.

And then the final exam before graduating came. Sting and his gang crashed her house, although that time Lucy's mother was in hospital. Actually, Lucy wanted to go to hospital that day, but Sting pleaded with his most handsome expression, and Lucy fell for it.

Three days in row. For whole of three days Lucy did not visit her mom only calling her by phone and she spent her time with Sting and his gang.

And when the exam come, Lucy fell into slumber since her first half hour and that made her got her 67. Lucy cried whole night when the result was out, because with that score, she could not get into Fiore High, her dream.

Meanwhile Sting got his 89, Minerva got 83, Rufus got 98, Orga got 79, and Rogue got 91.

She was... sad... But in the same time she was happy, because her love and his closest friends (but mainly for Sting could achieve 89). But her unreal happiness was ended brutally. Her mother was died a week after her graduation. Her father and Lucy was in deepest sorrowfulness.

That time, she hoped that her first love would come and soothing her, but he did not come. Only Orga, Rufus, and Rogue came to tell their condolence. They said that Sting was sick, so he could not come.

But it was lie. The worst lie.

Because when the night fell, Lucy saw Sting having candle light dinner with Minerva when she passed that cursed restaurant. She hopped out of her black Jaguar and eavesdropped their talk.

Sting confessed to Minerva that actually he was happy because he could end his suffering for being nice with the ugliest girl in middle school. That was happened thanks to Lucy so Sting could graduated from Shirotsume High and got Crocus high as his high school. And that was meant no Lucy anymore, because she was in Shirotsume High.

The blonde teenage boy admitted that he would miss the free meal and her money, plus lackey for doing his homework. And then he told the raven girl that he was really happy, because finally he did not need to see the ugly long braid and those sloppy eyeglasses.

The teenage girl with curvaceous body in front of him laughed wickedly and Sting joined her after having toast.

Meanwhile Lucy, walked to the pair from her hiding spot while her hand was holding knife. She was appeared in front of the cursed pair holding knife in motion preparing for stabbing.

The pair were afraid to be killed by the blonde girl. But what she did the next seconds shocked Sting. Lucy cut her braids in front of him and then threw them on Sting's face. Then Lucy threw her eyeglasses onto the innocent floor and crushed them using her foot. And without speak anything, she run from those two, but stumbled few times because she could not see clearly. Minerva laughed like a mad woman while Sting was staring the door that was passed by the ex-president. Minerva laughed like a mad woman while Sting was frowning holding and staring braided golden hair on the desk. Minerva stopped her laugh after realizing what thing that Sting stared. She then called the waiter to clean up the mess.

* * *

For three years, Lucy spent her time in her high school without opening herself to anyone. She always had daily run, once in two weeks she spent her time in saloon and she took aikido as herself defense. She wanted to help her father in his business but always got rejected by her father. She tried and tried every day. The main reason was Lucy did not want her father too tired and got into hospital. She was afraid to lose her last family. Because somehow, after her mother's death, his father was drawn himself in his job. At first, when she wanted to help him, her father ignored her.

And the final her dad's outburst was come when he was deceived by Phantom Corp. when she was in her second year of high school in Shirotsume. That fallen making her father sold his all assets, including his house that full of his wife's memories. They fell into poverty and her father began to be a drunkard. That night, he spat everything in his heart content till slapped Lucy making her lips bleeding. But that was not hurt. Because the ultimate pain was the thing that said by her dad. He told her that her mom was died because of her, because she spent her time fooling around with that jackass. He blamed her for her wife's death.

Bitter memories rushed into her brain, about her mother's death and about him... the jerk Sting.

A week passed. Her father became more attached to brandy and for that time Lucy did not come to school.

Three weeks passed. Finally, the skinnier blonde girl with black hallo around her eyes came out from her little house. And she spotted her father rolled on the floor. Anger was clear on her eyes after seeing her unconscious father lying on the floor. And she came to the bathroom taking a bucket of water. She poured that water on her father face and making him waked up with anger. When he wanted to punch Lucy, she caught his fist and tell him, "Get prepared, we'll go to the bank."

Jude was above angry, but his anger was stopped when Lucy hug him.

* * *

The father and the daughter came to the Central Bank. And over there, they met a notary. And after signing some paper, Lucy gave a brown colored envelope to her father when they were in lobby.

Her father peeked into the envelope and saw check book and a pass book...

"There's 50 million jewels in that account, use it well and build company, Dad."

Jude's eyes widened, "How did you get it?" he grabbed his only child on her skinny arms.

"From stocks and online gambling," she smiled to her father, "I got the best genes in business from you, Dad."

Jude still spoke nothing.

"At first, I only got 5 millions from stock market, but I gambled all of 5 millions. And if you wondered about the source of my modal," Lucy gulped, "...I got from money for my university. I'm sorry D..."

***SLAP***

"How dare y..."

"I know I'm stupid, Dad! But I don't want to see you to grumpy around, drank those shitty beverage! Doing nothing like third lowly class human!" Lucy panted. Now everyone's eyes were on them. Lucy began sobbed, "An..and mom in heaven will be sad if see you like this, Dad. Please stand up, Dad. For once again, become Jude that mom loves, become Dad that I respect. I promise, I'll help you this time, I won't fool around anymore, not only fooling around guys but also girls. I promise... Dad..." And Lucy broke into tears.

Jude stared her only daughter, the proof of Layla and his love. And then he spoke, "No!"

Lucy lifted her head from her palms that covering her crying face before, "But Da..."

Jude hugged Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy for being bad father for your three years of your life."

Jude felt his daughter nodded.

"Let's start over, Lucy."

Lucy pulled her face from her father chest, "Lemme help you."

Jude shook his head.

"But Da..."

"You'll help me after you finishing your study, that including your college. I'm sure you still want to be a writer right?"

Lucy smiled and wiped her tears before releasing herself from her father hug, "No, Dad. I won't take literature for my college. I'll take economy and business, so I can help you."

Jude frowned and knitted his grey eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because it's such a waste not to use the business genes that I got from you Dad. Moreover, I still can write although I don't take literature. I'll use my spare time for writing, as hobby. What do you think?"

Jude smiled and ruffled his child golden hair that she tied into side pony tail. Then the two of them walked to the parking area and came into the old car.

"But how can you win 50 millions in gambling?"

Lucy smiled, "That thanks for mom who give me brilliant brain, so I could calculate all probabilities with minimum error, Dad." and she winked to her lovely dad.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro :** "Yo, Reader! This is my neeeewwwww story, do you like it? or hate it? what do you think? tell me, tell me, please!

hehehe...

I wanna tell you that** I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me but him.**

Don't forget following, favoring, and reviewing first love, cuz those will make me very happy and give me spirit into write mode ;)

Thank Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

See ya in ch 2! Ja ne **(^v^)7"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**


	2. Regret?

**~ Regret? ~**

It was early evening in Crocus. A band of Crocus University was preparing for their debut in national music. And that band was called Sabertooth with Minerva as the female leading singer, Sting as the male main vocal and bassist, Orga as the drummer, Rogue as guitarist, and Rufus as organist and violist (depended on the song that Sabers showing on the Stage). Those five made the band on the end of their third grade of their high school. And now, they were in their second grade in their college in Crocus University. They were preparing for shooting their first PV for their national debut.

"It's really rare seeing you reading, Sting," a long blond haired man spoke, "usually before we're on stage, you always flirt with fans."

The man named Sting remained silent and that made the curious blonde walked closer to him. He stared what Sting read, and it was Sorcerer Magazine and he was on business part.

"Are you interested in business?" the blonde asked the other blonde, "Sting?" Rufus sighed. He knew that if Sting had concentrated onto something, it was very and super difficult to take him into real world. So, Rufus yanked the magazine.

"Hey!" Sting snapped, "give that BACK!" Sting stood up reaching the magazine.

"U-un..."

Sting growled and tackled Rufus on the floor, making the magazine flying. That magazine kissed Rogue who just came into the dressing room.

"Whoa!" big muscular blonde man standing behind Rogue shouted, "If Minerva sees you two brawling on the floor and make the costumes dirty or damage, she'll really kill you, Rufus, Sting." Orga smirked. "But if that make you can't show on the stage, gladly I'll take your role as main male singer, Sting."

Sting stood up dusting the invisible dirt, "As if!" Sting walked towards Rogue who squatting down reading the magazine. "Rogue, give it!"

Rogue did not move but his eyes widened seeing female figure in that page, "Is this... Lucy?"

The other three men stopped their movement and surrounded the magazine.

"Lucy... do you mean Lucy Heartphilia? Is she really Lucy Heartphilia?" Orga shouted excitingly.

"Mmm, five years really changed person, right? Geek and round girl transformed into curvy pretty lady... She's really different with person in my memories..." Rufus observed the blonde girl in white summer dress that reaching her knee. Her hair was in light curl with some her blond strand clipped with expensive hair clip with like feather shape (Rufus thought so, because that hair clip was shimmering and glimmering although the design was simple, but not boring and leaving elegant effect).

"She's pretty since long time ago..." Rogue mumbled.

"EEEHHH?!" Sting, Orga and Rufus shouted in unison.

"Don't tell me the girl that you liked in junior high was Lucy!" Orga shouted.

There was pale of pink dusting Rogue pale face, "Like, not liked..."

Orga rubbed the raven head, "You really have good eyes, Rogue. You can see beautiful butterfly that hidden in ugly caterpillar," Orga grinned proudly, "So, are you still meeting with her? Or maybe on date?"

Rogue shook his head, "No, I just call her, send her email... only that..."

"Hmm, what a shame..." Orga shook his head from side to side.

"She's busy after all..." the raven answered.

"A young business woman was opening fashion show in France in garden party that showing the collection of summer dress by Aries Sheepard. This program was sponsored by Heart Corp. Heart Corp is subsidiary company of Heartphilia Corp... Wait! I think Heartphilia Corp's collapsed three years ago..." Rufus read the article for all guys in that room.

"Collapsed?" Sting asked.

"Yeah," this time Rogue answered, "the Director, that's Mr. Jude was deceived by Porla in their join project. But one year later, he got modal so he could rebuild his company. But Lucy never told me before about she helping Mr. Jude in his business."

"Helping her father?" Sting asked curiously.

Rogue nodded, "Yes. I never know she's the owner of Heart Corp."

"WHAT!" Rufus, Sting, and Orga shouted together.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Orga roared.

"Look," Rogue pointed a paragraph.

"You're right..." Rufus mumbled, "So, having special thing for Miss Heartphilia, Mr. Cheney?"

Rogue did not answer but blushed.

Orga pinned Rogue on the floor, "Damn you brat! You keeping the good one for your own self!"

"Oh, that makes sense because according my memories, I never saw you close with girl before," Rufus chuckled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAYING ON THE FLOOR?! Are you moping using your costume, huh?" high pitch voice was heard.

"Minerva..." Orga was cold sweating staring the woman that standing in front of door.

"Get prepared in five minutes," and she walked away leaving the male changing room.

Orga stood up and helped Rogue that laying beneath him standing. After took their property, they walked to the studio with Sting and Rogue behind. But before Sting and Rogue leaving their room, Sting yanked Rogue's shoulder making Rogue turned around facing the blonde man.

"Is that true that you're still contacting Lucy?"

Rogue nodded.

"Erm, can I..." Sting sighed, "can you give her email or phone number?"

Now Rogue faced Sting and stared him fiercely, "So you can hurt her again? Or after seeing the beauty of her, you want to get her again then throw her?" Venom and menacing voice released from Rogue.

"No, I..."

"I won't give it," and Rogue turned around walking to studio, and whispered but loud enough for Sting to hear, "**never.**"

"Tch, damn..." Sting muttered and closed the door behind him with loud bang.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro :** "Yo, Reader! How about this second chapter? I hope you like it (although it's short). But I think you prefer the sort one but I update it frequently than longer one but longer for update (like my other story, hehehe) or I'm wrong? Tell me which one do you prefer XD.

I hope you understood about the business of Heartphilia Enterprise. Well, in brief; Jude owned Heartphilia Corp. but the Heart Corp.'s owned by Lucy. Got it? And about Lucy's daily story and Natsu (I know, you NaLu shipper out there screaming **where's my NaLu moment!) **Don't worry, I'll give it to you on next chapter, so don't forget for reviewing, following and favoring. Because I'll be really happy when I open my email and get notification about you following, favoring, and reviewing this story. And when I read your review, I squealed because I get feedback. It's okay if you complain about my grammar or other, so I can correct it. Really... Because English isn't my first language.

Thank Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

hehehe...

And one thing that I want to tell before I getting amnesia about the owner of magnificent FT: **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me but him.**

See ya in ch 3! Ja ne **(^v^)7"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**


	3. THEIR MEETING

**~ THEIR MEETING ~**

A beautiful young lady was having her time for making her body shape in its best condition. Her high pony tail blond hair was swayed from side to side. Every eyes checked out her figure, from the young ones till the old ones and not only for the women but also the men. That blonde named Lucy Heartphilia, a young businesswoman owning Heart Corp and the heiress of Heartphilia Corp.

After buying a meat bun and a bottle of orange juice, she sat resting on a bench nearby Magnolia Park. She was waiting for Loke, her driver plus her body guard for picking her up. When she opened the juice's cap, she heard unique music. She turned her head to the source of that melodies and she found a young man playing his guitar under a big sakura tree. That young man that looked like her in age was really weird, beside he had pink wild hair, he had thick scarf that looked like scales around his neck whereas the temperature of that morning was pretty hot. And the weirdest one, he did not pluck or strum his guitar, but hit it like acoustic box. His head was nodding following the tempo that made by his hands, then he turned his guitar and played it normally. Very pretty, beautiful, and absolutely unique. Lucy did not realize that she was walking to that young man and her head nodding rhythmically with her foot following the pink haired man's tempo. No one was aware about that unique music attraction of his but Lucy. And when he finished his play, Lucy gave him merry applause.

"That's really good," Lucy said cheerfully.

He grinned, "Thanks." His grin was very big till he closed his eyes and he showed his sharp fangs. But when he opened his eyes, he stared at opened but uneaten meat bun in Lucy's plastic bag.

Aware for that, Lucy spoke, "Want?" and got many simultaneous nods from him.

Lucy walked and sat beside him then she tore her meat bun into two and gave the bigger one to the young man. He ate that food like drinking water, gulping the filled bun making the white meat bun disappeared within one second. She was wondering whether he chewed it first or not. Then that man stared Lucy, his gaze spoke that he wanting her meat bun that just eaten for one bit. "Here?" she stretched out her share. And that man ate it directly from her hand making her yelp in surprise but seconds later she giggled.

***Gulp*** "What?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Nooooothiiing," and she stirred the cap and gulped its contain, "Want?"

He grinned and without any further command, he took the bottle from Lucy's hand.

"I wonder how such a glutton like you have a good shape..." she murmured while watching him drained the juiced.

"Well, because I turn all of calories into muscle," he then showed his muscular hands and making Lucy giggled, "and look here," he opened his black tank top trimmed gold on its edge that covering his stomach, and then he took the girl's hand, "see it and sense it! It's hard, isn't it?"

Lucy blushed madly and pulled her hand. She stood and smacked the pinkette head.

"Huuuurrrttttt, hey what's that f..." but his protest was stopped after he saw Lucy's death glare.

"You," she pointed him, "man species really has no delicacy at all!" she walked off leaving the young man, but stopped when she felt strong tugged on her hand. "Let it go, you as..."

But her words stopped with a big palm, "A girl shouldn't speak something rude like that."

And she grabbed his large hand turning and wanted to leave him behind.

"Sorry! I just want to let you know that I have better stomach than Gray!" the pinkette walked and let his guitar rested under the tree.

Lucy frowned, "Who's this Gray and for Mavis' sake, we just met! So, I... it's... that's... I think it's not important and not my business to know about people's muscle!" Lucy screamed from her top of lung, panting.

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah, so let's sit, 'kay?"

"I don't want to sit with a pervert like you!"

He laughed again, "Hahaha, don't worry, I won't ever and ever do something that you won't like, 'kay?"

Lucy stared him suspiciously.

And that made him sighed, "Can you just accompany me, here?"

And it was Lucy's turn to sigh, "There's no reason to sit and accompany a pervert like you. It's not my business and we don't know each other, so, good bye!"

He shook his head and murmured, "You really haven't changed, have you?"

"Huh, did you say something offending me?!" Lucy frowned.

Natsu shook his hands in front of him, "NO! Really!" Just can you sit, together, there, under tree?" He spelled each words, "Moreover I thinks it's not a crime for two people spending their time while waiting their friend, right?"

Lucy scrunched her nose, "How can you know I'm waiting for my friends?"

Pinkette chuckled, "You're really honest, ain't ya?" making her blushed. He grabbed her hand and drew her under the sakura tree. "I saw a young lady sitting under tree, alone, turning her head from side to side, like searching for someone, checked her phone. So..." he turned his head and facing the girl, "...you're waiting your friend or friends, right?"

Lucy giggled, "Really perceptive, you should be a detective than a street musician..." her eyes opened wider, "sorry, I don't mean hurting your feeli..."

"I'm on my way," he smiled, "although my face and style like this, I'm a student of law major."

"Eeeehhhhh?" Lucy blinked, "So what are you doing here?"

He stared her dumb founded, "Waiting my friends, of course."

"No, I mean..."

"Oh, I'm searching money by performing street performance. Usually on the weekend many people would gather here, so, my friends and I planned to take that chance."

With teary eyes, Lucy grabbed his calloused hands, "Are your economy really in difficult state? It'll be such a waste for letting someone perceptive and observant like you to stop your college, you'll be a great detective," she cried, "don't worry, I'll..."

"Hey, hey, I'm okay." he patted her head.

"Huh?" she wiped her tears.

"The money that we got from here won't come into our pocket because two days ago, my friends and I were broken basket ball equipments, so we must pay the damages... so..."

"Basketball equipments?"

"Well, you see... the rings are broken..."

"Yes... so..."

"... then the balls are shattered and couldn't be used..." he answered sheepishly while scratching his head.

"How?!" Almost yelling, Lucy asked him.

"Erm... actually Gray and I just wanted to prove who the stronger player, but it ended we broke the rings... then Erza came... fumed... and threw balls to us... and... they exploded exactly on our faces and bodies... so... here I am!" he grinned proudly, "waiting for Gray and Erza to perform street performance!"

Her eyes widened and mouth hit the floor...

"I'm not lie!"

"I don't know how to respond that, really... About your silliness and for the second time, who's this Gray and Erza by the way?"

"Gray's a freezing brain who likes show off and an exhibitionist stripper."

"Huh, stripper?"

"And Erza's... **scary**, super duper scary woman." his face showed horror and his body shuddered calling Erza's name.

"Scary? You're really bad in describing person... umm..."

"Natsu! I'm Natsu." He stretched out his hand asking for shaking hand.

"Uhh, hi Natsu, I'm Lu..."

"PRINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !" Suddenly a weird guy with short ginger hair appeared between Lucy and Natsu, he kneeled and then took Lucy's right hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry for making you wait, Princess."

"Princess, it's your name?" Natsu asked.

Lucy giggled and nodded.

"How lame..." he spoke ignorantly, with his mouth twisting upside down with his hands crossing on his board chest.

Ten minutes later, Gray and Erza arrived and found the unconscious Natsu with his eyes fully white and there was two lumps on his head with one of lumps had triple combos on it.

**スズク**

**「SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro**: "FINIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSHHHHH... for this chapter! Hope you like and enjoy this "Their meeting!" Yupz! And now it's your turn to make me happy by reviewing [especially for you, NaLu shipper XD!], favoring and following.

And I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me...

See ya on next chapter [and sorry for my weird English]"

**::::::::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::**


End file.
